slitheeninfofandomcom-20200214-history
Slitheen: In Depth
Before Unmasking: The Final Quote When a Slitheen is going to unmask they always tend to make a final quote before they do, suggesting why they are going to unmask. I will provide three examples, and show you where they do it. Let’s go to the first encounter. Jocrassa, Blon and Rup are in the Cabinet room with Asquith. Jocrassa: “I mean that’s hair-raising. I mean literally. Look!” He then goes on to unmask with the other two, to kill Asquith. Another example is Sip Fel-Fotch. Sip: “Anyone who associated with this man is trouble. And that’s my job. To eliminate trouble.” Our final example will be with Rup and Jocrassa with the experts. The doctor challenges Jocrassa and he says: “Would you rather silent but deadly?” Which then makes Rup Fel-Fotch unmask infront of the experts. Why do they unmask? Slitheen unmask for two reasons normally, which are: 1) To be naked, if they spend ages in the skinsuit they get a lot of gas so it is nicer and better to be out of it. 2) To kill or reveal themselves to people. A case when it was to kill, was when the trio unmasked in front of Asquith and he was murdered by Rup for his skin. A case when it was to be naked, was when Jocrassa hadn’t been out of his suit for a while so he unmasked to be naked. A case when it was to reveal the Slitheen was when Rup unmasking in front of the experts, with Rup growling at them as well. Unmasking Information · When a Slitheen is unmasking, it has to close it’s eyes and mouth so it closes on the suit before the forehead is pushed back. · The blue light coming from the zip is the compression field. · The blue electrical beams on it when it is unmasking is also pressure from the compression. Blon Unmasking to kill.png Rup Fel-Fotch.png Jeffries Unmasking 2.png The Family On Aliens of London and World War Three the family were: · Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen · Rup Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen · Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen · Sip Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen · And 3 others (+ more?) Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Jocrassa is the leader of the group, in order to destroy the Earth. His part in the plan was to become the Prime minister. Killed by Jocrassa: -Joseph Green, for his skin as a disguise to become the Prime minister. -Prime minister, once he was missing he became the prime minister. -Alien experts, to stop them getting in the way of their plan. Rup Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Rup was the brother of Jocrassa, whose job was to have control of the army. He was the only Slitheen in the episode to have two skin suits. Rup revealed the Slitheen to the experts, and was very aggressive when unmasking. Killed by Rup: -Oliver Charles, to make the Prime ministers disappearance look real. -General Asquith, to wear his skin for control of the British Army. Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Blon was the main female Slitheen who took Margaret Blaine’s skin to wear for a disguise. She went along with the plan and took out the people who could interfere with their plan. Killed by Blon: -Margaret Blaine, to wear her skin to have access to Downing Street. She claims the group killed Margaret, not Blon herself. -Indra, the receptionist – He had located the prime minster and is a threat the then plan. Sip Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Sip was impersonated Officer Strickland who was in the MET Police. He was sent to kill Jackie Tyler, but failed: twice. Killed by Sip: -Officer Strickland, to wear his skin as a disguise to be able to kill anyone who could get in the way of their plan. Summary of the Pasameer-Day Slitheen Family The Pasameer-Day Slitheen family are willing to take any risk to kill anyone, so their plan cannot be prevented. They kill multiple people to wear their skin as a disguise and then will be able to get in places without suspicion. Overall this family do anything they can to get their profit. Skinsuits in Depth Skinsuits is what a Slitheen wears as a disguise to impersonate a human, which to you and me is like wearing clothes. When a Slitheen needs a person to impersonate they get to them. In the current skinsuit they unmask, and do the claw to their forehead approach. Which creates a hole in their forehead. The Slitheen gets rid of the human parts inside and cleans the skinsuit out. We know it is cleaned, as when Rup unmasked for the first time from the Asquith suit, he had no blood on him at all. They then sew a zip onto the forehead so it is able to unmask and remask. When the Slitheen is out of the skinsuit, the Slitheen can hang it up or just leave it on the floor. If the Slitheen doesn’t move, of course it is standing on it. Summary: Skinsuits are clothing to the Slitheen, as they wear the skin. Out of the skinsuit is called “naked.” Margaret's Skin Suit.png Jeffries Skin Suit.png Slitheen Child Skinsuit.png Compression in Depth The Slitheen have a collar like device around their neck, which shrinks them down into their skinsuits. These devices let the Slitheen shrink into the skinsuit. It creates two things: The blue light and electrical beams when unmasking. The Slitheen farting, due to a lot of compression generates A LOT of gas, meaning a lot of farting. It also makes it harder to stay in the suit for long periods of time due to it causing their bellies to rumble and growl. So it is nicer for the Slitheen to be naked more often. As in the Doctor Who epissodes they use the much older compression technology. All photos below relate to compression and unmasking. Nathan Goss (unzipping with parents).png Sip Fel Fotch Unzipping.png Margret Unzipping.png Headmaster Unmasking.png Jeffries Unmasking 3.png Dad Unmasking.png Asquith Unmasking.png Compression Field.png